Whiskey Lullaby
by Libba The Amazing
Summary: The band of Gravity 4 is interviewed about the stuggles of 'Life Before Gravity 4'. Including the tragic love story between two of their best friends.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! New, new story from the deep pit of ideas that are burning up my stomach and mind. I of course got this idea from the song by Brad Paisley and Alison Krauss. It's a really sad song, so I decided, you guys need to cry with love! So here we go! :)**

* * *

"High school was a school of all sorts of incidents and accidents. Some more terrible and horrifying than others. You'll never forget certain things about what happened in High School. Your first date, your first kiss, your prom date, and your first love. We will never forget about what happened to us. It's stuck in the back of our minds every time someone brings up something even related to it."

"Are you three ready to share what happened? I pretty sure your fans would like to know more about life before Gravity 4," The interviewer told the band which consisted of Kevin Reed, Kacey Simon, Nelson Baxter, and Grace King.

They nodded at the interviewer and glanced at the camera, ready for the interview that would be broadcasted live around the world.

"Ok, when ever you're ready," The interviewer said.

The four people sighed and began their story of life before Gravity 4.

"Was this the original band name or did you go through more ideas?" She asked them. Kacey and Grace looked to Kevin and Nelson since they were the last people to join the band.

"We actually had two other band members who named the band," Nelson said, "They started the band together and got Kevin and me in on it and we called ourselves Gravity 4 for a while."

"That was until I joined long after that," Kacey added, "Then it was Gravity 5 for a longer time."

"Why did you join the band?" The interviewer asked Kacey.

Kacey smiled remembering the battles between her and the Perfs, "I was apart of a girls group who kicked me out. It was battle of the better band all through out highschool, it was crazy. Grace was actually in the group with me, but things change a lot in highschool."

"I was apart of the band numerous times before I joined permanently, and started to get to know them better. I had to admit that I never really liked the girl group we were in. It was just so annoying, but these guys," Grace pointed to Nelson, Kevin, and Kacey, "Knew how to have fun. And that's what I wanted."

"Ok, you said that you had two other band mates? Is there a reason why they aren't here with you guys? Living it up as rock stars?" The interviewer asked.

"Yes, actually there is. But it's a long story," Kacey said.

"We have all the time we need," She said to the group of friends, who's moods have changed from excited, to depressed.

"Stevie and Zander," Kacey started, "They were the two who started the band. They wrote the music and done everything else that was needed to be done in order for us to be a band."

"It was so cute because they had a huge crush on each other since they practically met," Nelson added.

"I remember Stevie talking about Zander, even talking to Zander, all the time. They were joined at the hip, madly in love with each other."

"Aww, that sounds very cute. Did they ever do something about it?" The interviewer asked.

Kevin and Kacey smiled at each other, "Of course they did. But it did take some time, mine and Grace's old friend Molly kept getting in between them and it wasn't until Stevie told Zander how she felt, that his feeling for Stevie had changed."

"I remember how Stevie told me that they got together, it was like it was yesterday," Kacey said.

* * *

_The band was done rehearsing. It ended early due to the thunderstorm that conjured up over them and so everybody went home. Stevie had been mad at Zander all day and it's been because of Molly, he had practically forgotten about her to try and flirt with that little twit._

_"Stevie? What's wrong?" Zander asked. Stevie just ignored him and continued to pack up her bass._

_"The cold shoulder? Ouch! Now I know I've done something wrong," He says to her._

_"Don't you and Molly have a mirror to go look in together or something?"Stevie asks. She starts to walk out the back door of the band room before Zander stopped her._

_"Now I see what this is about."_

_"Really now? You just noticed this? Me ignoring you all week? Zander! It's like you have completely forgotten who I am," Stevie fussed._

_"Look I'm sorry! But this is the first time a girl like that has been interested in me!" He shot back._

_"Oh, so I'm not like that girl?" Stevie asked._

_"You know I didn't mean it like that," Zander replied, he was going to beat himself up for that later. Stevie gave him a look of pain and innocence._

_"No, I knew what you meant by that Zander, and it was very stupid of you to say to a girl anyway don't you think?" Stevie argued. _

_Zander sighed, if only she knew how he really felt about her. Her eyes, her lips, her smile. Her attitude and compassion. The way that she could take interest into something and fall in love with it quickly because she never gave up on trying new things._

_"Stevie," Zander started._

_"I have to go to work," She said and left before Zander could pull her back again._

_She got into her car and drove off, sadly enough, she was supposed to be his ride home. He knew he had to make things right with her, now that he got onto the subject of it. So decided to walk all the way to her house, wait out by her door and see what happens._

_How long it was raining? He didn't know, but it was still pouring and he was soaking wet, so wet that he was starting to shiver, a little bit, and every little tip of his body was dripping with what seemed like waterfalls of rain droplets._

_He was finally relieved to see her car pull up the drive way. Her eyes caught his as she slammed the door shut to her car. She was starting to pelted with rain as well and walked up to him, acting like it was not affecting her._

_"What are you doing here?" She had to raise her voice so that Zander would be able to hear her._

_"I came to make things right," He says._

_"You're an idiot!" She responds. Zander runs his wrinkled fingers through his soggy hair and walked closer to her._

_"Stevie! Listen to me! I never got the chance to tell you this!" Zander started. Stevie shakes her head, closing her eyes, like she was trying to wake up from a dream._

_"You were the first person that I met here I thought I wasn't going to make any friends! But you changed that! You showed me love and kindness! Which is something that I noticed that you barely use anymore!" He said._

_"You're crazy! I never stopped showing all those kind of things! You were the one who stopped showing it to me and so I toned it down!"_

_"I love you Stevie! Don't you understand that!" Zander grabs her shoulder and looks into her hazel eyes, "I am just so crazy about you and I only flirted with Molly to get rid of the pain of rejection! If I got rejected by you? I'd probably lose it!"_

_"But here we are now, and I just admitted one of my deepest, darkest secrets! I am in love with you Stevie Baskara!"_

_She didn't get to say anything before he crashed his lips onto hers. Both of them soaking wet from the rain, but did they care? No, they finally admitted the hardest thing that they needed to._

* * *

"It was so sweet," Kacey says trying to fight back tears, "I can remember all the things Stevie told me about them. I even witnessed with my own eyes, what their love was like."

"It sounds pretty powerful to you. But do you guys think the same thing?" The interviewer asked.

Nelson, Grace, and Kevin smiled and all replied with the same answer.

"Most defiantly."

* * *

**So I hope you guys like it because this, I hope (I'll try to anyway), will make you cry. So review and don't forget to read my other stories! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Second Chapter! Hope you guys like it! :)**

* * *

"Hey guys, I'm Kyra Knight and we're back with Gravity 4 talking about their life before all of this fame and fortune cam along. They were just telling us how the band came together and an epic love story between two of their former band mates," Kyra recapped, "Ok, so they got together and were completely in love. Can you tell us more?"

"Haha! Molly's reaction!"

* * *

_"What is this?" Molly asked, walking up to the Gravity 5 table where she had just caught Zander kissing Stevie's cheek, "Zander, I thought you like me!"_

_"Molly? Can you get over yourself?" Stevie asked, "You may be popular but that doesn't mean that every guy has to think you're the most beautiful girl ever."_

_"Was I talking to you Loserberry?" Molly responded._

_"Molly, I think it's time you left us alone," Zander said. Molly looked at the whole table and they knew that she was coming up with something to say._

_"Whatever," Was all she said, "I didn't want to be with you anyway."_

_"Oh c'mon Molly, "Stevie said, "Be mature. After all, you do know what that is since you keep telling us to act that way. Right?"_

_Molly stomped away as Grace walked by smiling at the band, even winking at Nelson and waving good-bye. Stevie and Zander got up after that and walked away from the others._

* * *

"I think that was the first time Molly ever shut her mouth when it came to insulting Stevie. It's been war between them for a long time," Kacey said.

"No kidding," Kevin added, "They hated each other since kindergarten. Molly was always making fun of Stevie. We finally told her, don't listen to her it's not worth it. If she says anything, just say something back. Ever since then, she's done just that."

"Molly didn't even bother them for a real long time," Kacey added.

"Ok," Kyra said, "Tell us more."

"Stevie told me everything about Zander meeting her brothers and parents. It's so funny," Kacey said, smiling at Kevin.

* * *

_It was a bright and sunny day in Los Angeles, not a cloud in the baby blue sky. Stevie's parents were out in the town, her brothers Milo and Joey were at work and her other two brothers, Ryan and Trey, were asleep upstairs. Zander came over and started to hang out with Stevie._

_"Ryan and Trey are asleep, my parents are visiting relatives in town and Milo and Joey are at work," Stevie answered Zander's question. They get comfortable on the couch and watch TV. It was about thirty minutes later when someone finally spoke._

_"This show is so stupid!" Stevie laughed._

_"No it's not, it's classic," He said, paying his attention back to 'I Love Lucy'. Stevie laughed and poked his sides, making him let out a girly giggle._

_"What was that?" Stevie asked, "A giggle?"_

_"No! It was a hiccup," Zander claimed. She pushed him over, and he fell in the floor, pulling another laugh from Stevie's lips. She lays next to him as they keep cuddling in the floor._

_. . . . . . . . . ._

_Ryan and Trey walk downstairs and hear that someone was in the livingroom. They peak in there and see that no body was on the couch but the show 'I Love Lucy' was playing._

_"Who's watching TV?" Ryan asks._

_"Stevie probably," Trey says, taking a drink from the milk carton. _

_Ryan gives him a disgusted look, "Get a glass, nobody wants to be drinking your saliva fungus from the milk carton." Trey flips him the bird and responds._

_"I only live once," He says._

_"Really? Referencing YOLO to drinking out of a milk carton? I guess that's all you are able to achieve with your 1.7 grade point average," Ryan insults him back._

_"Screw you and your little dog too," Trey responds._

_"You're an idiot," Ryan said before they heard a giggle from their little sister. They walked into the livingroom and saw the couple laughing and tickling each other. That's when they about lost it._

_The two brothers let out a Tarzan screech and yelling in unison, "Get off our sister!" Stevie and Zander looked up at the two and were hurrying to get up out of the floor. Ryan and Trey picked Zander up and threw him outside, literally. Stevie was yelling at them and went outside to help Zander._

_"You two are so dead!" Stevie yelled, checking for anymore bruises or cuts that were in addition to the one on his temple. It was pretty weird when Zander stood up and brushed himself off like it was nothing._

_"This guy shouldn't have been touching you Steves," Trey fussed._

_"He wasn't touching me! I was touching him!" She yelled. She buried her face in her hand, embarrassed because she wasn't watching what she was saying._

_"Mom and dad are going to lose it," Ryan cheered, smacking Trey in the back of the head._

_"Oh, you want to yell at me for having a tickle party with my boyfriend when I know something that you didn't know that I knew," Stevie said, trying to make her sentence make sense._

_"Oh yea? What?" Ryan asked._

_"I know that you got arrested for drinking and driving!" Stevie said, "And I know that Trey got a girl pregnant!"_

_"How did you know that!" Trey gulped. Zander couldn't believe this, his sister was evil, but her brothers are idiots! He wasn't going to tell them that though._

_"Don't tell mom and dad about me and Zander's tickle party and I won't tell them what you guys did," Stevie negotiated with her brothers. She was always blackmailing them with some kind of terrible moronic thing they have done. _

_She remembers not telling mom and dad about Milo getting involved with a married woman, nor did she tell them about Joey's awkward wardrobe malfunction. The only thing about that was that he was the one who gave another girl the wardrobe malfunction. Doesn't her brothers sound swell?_

_Their parents had walked up to the front door with Milo and Joey, who they always had to pick up from work because they were lazy bums who didn't want to get their driver's license._

_"Hey," Her mother greeted her three other kids, "Who do we have here?" She asked, looking at Zander._

_"This per-" Trey started before Stevie smirked at him, knowing that if he said anything, then she would say something, "This perfect looking gentleman, is Stevie's boyfriend."_

_"Well, it's nice to meet you," Her mother cut off so that he could say his name._

_"Zander."_

_"Zander," Her mother said, shaking his hand, noticing the fresh scratch on his temple, "Oh, what happen to your forehead?"_

_"I see Ryan and Trey got to you before I could," Her father said, giving him the evil eye. Zander puts on a wide-eyed smile and nods his head._

_"Dad!" Stevie yells._

_"It's nice to meet you too sir," Zander said holding his hand out. Mr. Baskara didn't even bother to be polite and shake the young man's hand, "Ok," Zander mumbled, dropping his hand slowly back to his side._

_"I'm Milo," Milo greets him, "That's the name of a gangster."_

_"Shut the hell up," Stevie told them._

_Milo holds his hands up in innocence, "I'm just saying, if he tried anything with you, I will not hesitate to cut him. I want to protect my little sister."_

_"You're twenty years old, grow up!" Stevie shot back before he walked inside._

_"He won't do crap. Even though he got involved with a married woman? He's too sweet to hurt anybody, and he's not in a gang," Stevie explains. Joey walks by and gives him this look, saying the same thing that her three other brother's and father said. He walked inside, but not before shooting Zander another scary look._

_"He's a man of few words. You don't need to be scared of him," She said. Zander nodded and followed Stevie inside, where the Baskara's and Zander got to know each other a little bit better._

_The men still didn't like him though._

* * *

Kacey laughed, along with the rest of the group, "She was so scared that he was going to break up with her because of her brothers. I told her not to worry, and she didn't have to."

Kyra Knight was laughing like crazy, "Haha! We'll be back after this commercial break with more of the Love story between band mates. This is 'Life Before Gravity 4'."

* * *

**I hope you guys liked it! I tried to lighten the mood with this chapter but it will be getting a lot more dramatic and intense and funny and tear-jerking.**


End file.
